Genocide
by mlp brony fifer
Summary: transported after activating a self-destruct protocol he appears in the world of Eques and the only problem is... if he doesn't help the ponies... they might as well change the name.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys welcome to the first major upload of the month which will happen on the first of every month! I am for once letting my ADHD out of its restraints which means I will type whatever is on my mind and make up new stories whenever they pop up! so be warned I could post like let's say 10 chapters for one story one month but type none the next month for said story! the only stories that will certainly have chapters every month will be Equestrian Ranger and Derpy Sunrise. Equestrian Ranger because it is a story I am making alongside a friend I would gladly call my brother in all but blood and Derpy Sunrise due to the fact it is a story request by someone I would call a friend as well!**

 **now then at the moment, i am currently unemployed which is why all these chapters were uploaded today because I have had a lot of time on my hands. although I did take a few days from typing to play video games lets get back on track! point being I would just like to remind everyone that I am an IMPROVE WRITER! meaning I barely plan any of my writing besides major events and ideas that just pop up in my head that very same day I am typing up the chapters!**

 **so please bear with me here as I upload chapters every month instead of when I have them finished. since its a new year, and a partially new me, I try to respond to all reviews and all PM's that I get and since in the beginning I despised being flamed I am all for it now as it would help me improve my writing!**

 **there are a few regrets I do have such as the halo & my little pony crossovers on my account as they were a prime time I didn't reign in my ADHD well enough... another reason is the only story I have ever adopted and attempted to continue writing only to utterly fail... the story called Becoming a Wonderbolt. regardless of the follows and dislikes it has I know I have utterly failed just trying to continue the story and if someone doesn't adopt it there is a small chance, and I mean a very small, chance that I will retry continuing it.**

 **well... now that I have all of that off of my chest I got one last thing to say! uploads will start United State's, Oak Harbor, Ohio time at noon exactly every month so you all have a time frame of when I start uploading. I will upload new stories first every time so I can quickly convert any chapters I have over the 50 document limit and prepare them quickly for upload before uploading rewrites and new chapters for current stories. I will try to rewrite all of my My Little Pony stories, except for the ones to do with Halo, so I hope you can all bear with me... i wish you all good luck and know I am on Fanfiction constantly so if you ever need to ask anything don't be afraid to PM me or leave a review although I might be late seeing reviews as I check my emails every couple days which I am trying to turn into a daily thing.**

 **have a good one everyone! LONG LIVE THE HERD!**

"all of the united state's bases have been compromised..." stated agent Maine. "and so have ours."

"I call bullshit. How the hell could they have found us all out?" yelled agent Ohio. "who the fuck sold us out?!"

"the president did." every Agent in the room began to yell out in rage while I remained quiet. "look around. Do you see anyone missing?" every agent in the room began to look around. "agent North Dakota had been compromised... and they used a new truth serum we had no immunity to. The president was forced to reveal all secret bases or risk going to war... and I have Intel that says that the Japanese are on their way here to kill us all. So I'm enacting the Melody."

the Melody was named by a demolition expert who loved the sound of explosions. He wanted to have an explosive way out of this life but was killed before he could enact it. The same design was used in the walls of this very building... the only problem that couldn't be gotten around of... detonation. Required one person to stay behind. Add in the power stations and their instability anything could happen. There was a possibility someone could make it but it was slim. "any volunteers?" I instantly raised my hand. "Agent California? Don't you have family in your namesake?"

"not anymore... wife died giving birth a week ago. The baby didn't make it..." a few hands clapped onto y back.

"my condolences. We honor your sacrifice... alright people! Let's get going!" instantly he pressed a button on the wall as a siren turned on across the entire base. I walked through the halls preparing myself mentally. Agents ran through the halls as they pushed past me. The base was on a mountain... a very large mountain that went through the entire thing except for near the top. Too cold for any technology to work properly. I entered the command center as I watched all the systems be prepared for the wipe that would occur once Melody was initiated. "Agent California." I stood at attention in front of the leader of the place.

"Sir!" I stated.

"at ease... it's a brave thing you're doing Agent..." he turned towards me with his cane. "a very brave thing." I nodded as I saw multiple choppers leave the base. Several people ran out the room as it was now only him and I. He typed onto the touch screen for the main base controls as many pillars began to rise up out of the mountain itself. Hidden underneath all the snow. They soon opened up to reveal large cannons. " I will leave the base in your good hand's agent California... I trust..." he walked into the elevator. "that you will do whats right..." the elevator door closed as I sat down in the chair next to the open screen. Tapping on it a few times I maximized the map as I saw the red dots coming from in front of the center... I also saw a green dot just exiting the scanners maximum range. I smiled as I looked at the progress of Melody. I found it was just halfway charged. Immediately I began using the cannons to fire in a spread formation towards the approaching air units. I smiled as I saw a few explosions in the distance as I watched the screen as I ran a few other diagnostics of the guns. I then realized that as long as the guns were active it slowed down the charging speed of the Melody.

I gritted my teeth as I began to set in commands as more and more air units were shot down. I heard several alerts as I looked to see movement alerts at the base of the mountain. Bringing up the camera I saw tanks, trucks, people, all of them converging at the covered base door which I then watched as they fell back and blew open.

I gritted my teeth as I finished putting in the commands and transferred the information onto my wrist computer. Jumping from the seat I grabbed the last M16 from the wall and began to jog through the walls. I soon felt the base stop shaking as it told me that the guns had finally stopped firing and were reentering sleep mode inside of the mountain. I quickly opened up the large screen on my wrist as I mentally moved around the screens as I looked at them. Soon bringing up what I needed at the moment. The Melody charge and the cameras for in front of me.

Quickly seeing movement I lifted my weapon and began to fire just as the doors at the other end were blown open. I slowed my movement to a walk as I eyed a door about 20 feet away as I continued to shoot in short bursts. Dropping two enemies every 3 bullets. Soon I reached the door just as I ran out of ammo.

I ducked behind cover as a hail of bullets the hall. I kicked open the door and walked in as I eyed the screen. Seeing that it was almost fully charged I walked over to a flight of stairs and kicked open a door as I pulled up a separate screen... and then hit the detonate button.

As the doors closed behind me there were several large explosions in the command center and the hallway I was just in. I went down several more flights of steps before I detonated the room I was in. before the camera went out though I was very confused by what I saw on the cameras. When the explosions occurred there was a flash of white halfway through the explosions before the cameras just stopped sending signals. Which in the hallway and the room I was just in the camera feeds cut out before the explosions could reach them.

I ignored the oddness as I entered the large hallway where the main Melody was located. I started to walk forward until it reached the panel. I looked up at the large machine as I heard shouts coming from behind me. I gave a small smirk as I began to remember the good memories... I could now hear footsteps as I began to type and remember the times I had with the other agents.

"hands up American Scum!" I heard in poor English behind me. I simply smirked.

"death to all who oppose..." hitting the button I was shot many times in my back as I fell to my knees. Blood covered the console as I heard loud shouts and shoes hitting all around me. I heard buttons being pressed as I slowly blacked out... but I blacked out with a smile on my face as Melody started... and a flash of white occurred...


	2. Chapter 2

I slowly opened my eyes on the cold metal floor. I slowly stood up as I stumbled to my feet.. my clothes were old rags on my body. I slowly looked around to find out where I was... I opened my eyes as I saw the Melody room. Everything was in disrepair. Panels were falling apart and rusting... sparks were flying every few minutes in random areas... large wires where hanging and lying around everywhere...

I looked down the hall and saw a hell if a lot of skeletons with weapons lying on them as well as rags. I began to walk past said skeletons as I held onto my right arm as I slowly went up the steps. Confusion all over my face as I walked through room after room. Each of them in horrible condition with vegetation. Soon I reached the command center and found many more skeletons. I crouched down and flipped a skeleton over and grabbed its metal name tag...

Japanese... this was their general... I dropped the name tag and walked over to the main center and taped on it a couple times. Finding it wasn't working was no surprise as I walked behind me and manually began to wheel open the blast shields. After a few minutes of grueling work, I stared into the outside world in confusion and fear... there was an entire city underneath and around the entire mountain. I grabbed a pair of rusty binoculars nearby and looked down into the city. I stared at these... cows and bulls walking around on two feet. All of the males beefed up while the females seemed to have amazing figures. If I compare them to my knowledge of ancient history they would be called... Minotaur's.

I quickly walked back over to the winch and released the pressure I set on it. Immediately closing the shields as I began to think of what could have caused all of this. Melody being an unstable reaction of many materials could have possibly created a wormhole effect... then how was the entire mountain base here?

Possibly a time warp? That's all I could think of but then how is everyone else here skeletons and how is the base looking like it was here for centuries?

I had no time to think of any more answers as I walked into the armory and began to scrounge up what I could. Soon finding enough parts to make a few weapons from scratch.

 **I will be using weapons from games I know and play.**

The first gun I had made up was the FAD with a Tracker sight and silencer attachments. I grabbed a belt with about 10 holsters for armor piecing for it and quickly loaded extended mags into it while making a few adjustments to it.

This was my preferred weapon for in the field. I was extremely accurate with it and was better than at least 75 percent of the base's snipers with it at long range.

Finding enough parts for two pistols I grabbed two holsters for both. One is a .44 magnum with a muzzle break and the other being a P9 with a silencer. Setting those to the side I grabbed two tactical knives and put them in the pile. I then put together an L115 with a Variable Zoom Lens and a silencer. I was lucky enough to find many extended magazines with armor piercing rounds in it.

I walked into the armor part of the armory and looked around. Thanks to my small time work with technology and assisting other agents with their equipment I quickly put together a suit with some regular gadgets I was able to fix. Bringing it over to the other room I began to attach the weapon holsters onto the suit as well as attached a metal backpack that I also found to its back. Putting a hell of a lot more ammunition inside of it as well as a canteen. I then began to quickly put it on and looked at myself in a half broken mirror. The suit was a primary black with a silver secondary. The helmet I was able to fix partially so only the night vision mode would work at the moment as I put it on.

 **EVA helmet**

the visor was also silver which went well with the color scheme I already had. Standing up I walked back to the command center and searched the commander's office until I found a map. I picked it up and put it into my holster with my magnum. Walking out of the room with my two weapons hanging on my back with my backpack I ran through the halls until I reached an entrance. I made sure to disassemble the weapons in the armory as well as smash the weapons from the Japanese skeletons. Soon I made it to an exit as I stood in front of it. I took a few deep breaths and clenched the end of the door and began to very slowly pull it open. Once I had a crack open I looked outside... seeing that I was in a small cave I quickly opened it up and closed it while pulling rocks over to create a small wall of them to hide the door. While I would have blown up the base it would have potentially left behind some technology for the Minotaur's to find.

After an hour of moving rocks, I had hidden the doorway and I slowly crept out of the cave. Looking around I found no one as I began to move through the shadows. Hearing that the Minotaur's spoke my language. As I moved throughout the city I heard a loud booming voice that made me stop. "AS OF TODAY! ALL PONY PRODUCTS ARE OUTLAWED! WE ARE NOW AT WAR WITH THE PONY RACE WITH THE GRIFFONS AND ZEBRA'S AS OUR ALLIES!" ponies? That stroked my interest as the movement was heard everywhere. I looked at what appeared to be anthro ponies running around everywhere as I watched as stalls were destroyed and ponies were killed that were in the city. I grimaced as I heard a scream behind me soon followed by pleading to spare his daughter.

Cursing my sense of justice I ran through the streets avoiding being seen until I reached a house with crying inside. Walking in I handled my magnum as I slowly pulled it out of the holster and stepped inside. I saw a large red Minotaur with an ax standing over two ponies bodies. A third one, a filly I believe, was on her back crying as the large Minotaur lifted his ax. I immediately pointed my magnum at him and spoke. "lower the ax..."

"don't you know. All ponies in the city are to be killed." he said not looking at me. "so wander back to your clan head young bull..."

"that's the thing..." I pulled back the hammer. "I'm no Minotaur." I fired into the back of his head as a loud bang echoed... I quickly rushed over to the young filly and found the father still alive as he looked at my helmeted head.

"please..." he coughed up blood. "watch over my daughter... she doesn't... deserve... death..." he slipped away before I could say anything. She began to cry harder as I picked her up she began to fight against me and yell as I rushed out of the home. I holstered my gun and held her mouth shut as she fought against me. I soon heard yelling at me as I shoulder rushed a door and broke through it. Rolling on the floor I quickly close it as I heard the loud thumping in the streets before they passed the building. The filly was still struggling as I looked at her.

"you need to calm down kid... or else I might just leave you to them." she instantly shut up as I felt guilty for lying to her about that. She was about to cry as I held her in my armored arms. "now... we need to get out of this city..." I muttered as I looked out of a crack in the door. If they were going to war I would be able to hide within their convoy for war. From what I have seen they are in the medieval age. I then began to hear yelling as I looked around through the crack until I spotted the disturbance. It was a large female cow throwing a human-sized one onto the street. "you have no respect for the clan! You are hereby banished from this house!" the smaller one began to cry as I looked in sadness. The bigger one began to throw stuff at her until she started to walk in this direction. She was dressed in rags and had an hourglass figure and a human face. She was a white cow with black spots. I looked on the streets before I slowly opened the door. And grabbed the filly and ran to hide in the next room as she walked in and closed the door. She looked outside as I held my armored hand over the anthro filly's mouth.

She then leaned her back against the door... and began to cry. She slid her back down the door, no doubt getting lots of splinters into her back, she held her eyes as I watched her. Glad that the door opening itself I turned around and put the filly down as she looked at me in fear. "stay here..." she was shaking but gave me a slow nod. Nodding at her with a smile on my face I slowly took the FAD and L115 off of my back and leaned them against the wall while watching her to make sure she didn't hear me. I watched as she pulled out a knife and held it in a reverse grip.

I watched as she held it up to her neck as my eyes widened in shock. I quickly jumped out of our hiding spot and dashed over to her. Her surprise allowed me to knock the knife out of her hands and clatter to the floor about 5 feet away. "why the hell would you do that?!" I yelled at her. She held her arms up over her face out of fear as I breathed heavily under my helmet. Glad that it had filters to let out hot air so I could still see. "I'm not going to hurt you miss... just get an understanding..." I crouched onto a single knee. "of why. You would kill yourself when you got a full life ahead of you."

"you don't know clan customs... do you?" she asked in a voice that was so sweet I could get diabetes from it.

"clan customs?" she nodded.

"the mother or father... throw out the one they wish out of the clan if they dishonor it. The only way they could gain forgiveness from the clan... is by killing themselves near the clan home..." she burst out into tears as I put my right arm around her to comfort her. "if my body isn't found... I would be hunted for sport..." she began to cry into the chest of my armor. I looked at her sadly as I held her in a kind embrace. "all because I refused to renounce the ponies who had once been my friends..." she continued to sob into my armor. I then heard loud amounts of yelling. When I turned up my audio I found it resembled yelling but I still couldn't understand them. I grabbed the anthro cow and quickly threw her into the back room. She yelped as she hit the floor as I quickly grabbed her and pulled her around the corner. I held her with my hand over her mouth as I heard shuffling in the other room. I heard loud yelling in a different language before I heard a shatter... pieces of wood flew past the large open doorway as the young filly yelped.

Cursing myself for not taking precautionary methods with her I grabbed my FAD which had fallen down when I pulled myself and the anthro cow into cover. I slowly lifted it up as talking was heard before heavy footsteps were heard coming towards the doorway. "stay down..." I stated sharply. "and for god's sake... stay... quiet..." she nodded as did the filly as I jumped to my feet in the doorway. Seeing 3 Minotaur's. Two males and one female.

One Minotaur hefted a large blade towards me as he yelled in a different language. " I don't even know what you're saying, sir..." I lifted my weapon at him. "but I highly suggest you lower the blade."

"what is your name... pony..." he asked in broken English

"I'm not a pony," I stated. "I'm a different species entirely called a human."

"very well... 'human' what are you doing in our lands?"

"I appeared in the town unconscious. With only my wits and equipment I started to go around the town until I started to watch the ponies become slaughtered so I hid out in here."

"can you prove your accusations of not being a pony?" the female Minotaur asked as I recognized her being the one who threw the anthro cow onto the curb. Letting my weapon fall to my side as it hung by my strap I lifted them up to my helmet and pulled it off. They stared at me in surprise as they saw my face.

"your not a pony?" the first Minotaur stated surprised.

"I said I was a human. Think of me as an evolved ape." he only stared into my eyes as he gave me a stern nod.

"have you seen a young calf at all then?" I shook my head.

"if calf means the same thing in my world no. I have not seen anyone other than myself in here. I've come into contact with quite a few males and females though but none recently. I heard the yelling and hid in the back room in case your kind mistook me for a pony." I lied partially. He nodded.

"stay out of sight... human... as what you said I do not wish harm to befall a fellow warrior?"

"warrior?" I then asked confused.

"You stand as a warrior... warriors are highly respected here until they dishonor a clan." I nodded as the three of them walked out. "maybe we will see each other again... human..." I heard as they went to the right of the street. I stayed there standing as I put my helmet back on and gave a sigh of relief. I walked back into the back room as the anthro cow looked at me with surprise as tears were still in her eyes.

Now that I had a better look at her, even though I did earlier, she had to of only been around the age of 19. I looked at the anthro filly to find she looked no older than 10 years old. A pained look came over my face as I picked up my L115 and put the strap back on me.

"OK, you two... I looked to my right and found a large amount of forest green cloth as an idea came to my head. " let's get out of the city..."


	3. Chapter 3

We walked through the alleys as we passed Minotaur after Minotaur. I used the cloth that was in the broken down house to create cloaks for all of us. The cloak for me though just barely hid my body and made it look like I had a hump on my back. I found out both of their names while I made the cloaks. The female's cows name was Bell while the young filly was named Soft Heart. We were stopped multiple times as we were cornered in the alleyways. I had to quickly dispose of them with the P9 which thankfully Bell covered Heart's eyes when I was forced to do it.

Soon we made it to the only way we had to get out of the city... the harbor... "are there any ships here owned by ponies?" I asked Bell.

"Um... I don't know. I was always forced to stay in the clan house and do the chores..." Bell said sadly as I sighed and looked around. Soon spotting a ladder I turned to the two girls.

"ill be back. I'm going to get a vantage point to look over the harbor." Bell nodded as she pulled Heart into a pile of crates to stay hidden. I quickly looked from left to right and rushed over to the ladder. I stopped at the wall for another look around and quickly hid behind a nearby crate when a Minotaur walked past with a blade dripping with blood. I heard him sniff the air a few times until he started to walk away in another direction. Popping up I saw no one else nearby as I quickly ran over to the ladder and began to climb it as fast as possible Soon getting to the top of the building as I quietly ran over to the edge and looked out over the harbor. I heard screaming to the right as I saw a group of ponies being slaughtered by Minotaur's I looked at the group in sadness before I turned away as the last pony was murdered brutally. I looked around until I spotted movement to the left of the harbor. Grabbing my binoculars from my backpack I looked over to find a group of ponies working fast to load up a small ship. I could see a Minotaur watching over them as they worked so at least some Minotaur's disagreed with what was happening.

Looking around further I found that they were most likely our only hope. If by any chance they won't take us ill at least plead with them to take Soft Heart with them. I quickly slid down the ladder and landed in a crouch behind the crate in case anyone heard me. I waited for a minute before I charged towards the crates Bell and Heart were hiding. "Bell... Heart..." Bell popped her head out as she saw me. " I may have a way to get out of here... or at least get Heart out of here. A group of ponies are at the far left harbor along with a Minotaur watching over them." she gave a nod as she ushered Soft Heart out of their temporary hiding place as they began to follow me through the harbor. Stopping only every few minutes to hide from a Minotaur before continuing our way to the harbor. Soon we reached the group of 6 as we started to walk towards them. The ponies quickly hid as we approached them.

"Halt! Who are you?" the Minotaur asked stepping forward.

"the names Paul. This is Bell..." I motioned to Bell beside me as she took off her hood which surprised the Minotaur. "... and this is Soft Heart..." Bell calmly pulled off her hood revealing her red mane, pink face, and red eyes. The Minotaur's eyes widened as he quickly looked around and then looked at us.

"quickly..." we rushed with him as he ran behind large containers where the 5 ponies were hiding. They looked afraid until they saw Soft Heart hiding behind Bell. "where did you come from? Any news about the city?"

"I came from the large mountain in the city. Its where I woke up in this place. I picked up Soft Heart soon after the decree of war was given against ponies." I stated. "we then made our way here once we were able to." he gave a stern nod. "there were ponies who were slaughtered at the other end of the harbor. No doubt they will make their way over here soon." the ponies became worried while Bell gripped onto Heart's cloak as Heart did the same to Bell. "listen you need to get them to hurry up. I'm going to delay them as long as I can before it all kicks off." the Minotaur gave me a nod.

"where is your blade?"

"I have weapons from where I am from on me." I said as I pulled my L115 off of my back and took off the strap. " I just need a high place to keep them back." he put a hand to his gray beard before he shot his head up and looked behind me.

"the top of the water tower..." he pointed towards a large wooden tower. "it hasn't been used since winter is approaching and we are conserving water." I nodded at him as I turned and looked at Bell and Heart.

"Bell... please watch over Heart and help in any way you can." she nodded with a sad smile as I crouched down in front of Heart. "Heart... please listen to Bell and everyone else alright?" she gave a slow nod before pushing off of Bell as she leaped onto me. She began to hug me as I froze for a moment and hugged her back. She let go as I quickly got to my feet and began to run over to the water tower. Quickly getting to the top I began to look over the harbor as I narrowed my eyes. The large group of Minotaur's from before had gotten even larger... and they were making their way over here as the sun began to set.

I looked towards the group and saw that the Minotaur had seen the exact same thing I did as the ponies began to rush around. No longer caring about being seen. "there they are!" the lead Minotaur yelled as I took aim at his head. He gave a loud battle cry... before he was cut off with a bullet to the head. Blood spurted out of the back of his skull as he fell backward. They all began charging forwards as I fired one after another into the large crowd. Tripping the ones behind as I killed the one in front of them. Quickly reloading I fired again this time missing the current lead Minotaur as he slowed down and looked around until he spotted me. I fired again only for him to duck as he pointed at me. "kill him as well!" he charged towards me as well as 3 others. "uh oh..." throwing my L115 behind me I pulled out my Fad and began to only fire into the crowd of Minotaur's heading towards the ponies to drop down their numbers as I knew I could handle myself.

Hearing a loud crack under me as I took aim at the final two Minotaur's I quickly darted my head down to find the four smashing the pillars of the tower. "shit!" I yelled as I quickly grabbed my L115 and quickly turned and ran as the tower began to fall towards the edge of the docks. I jumped over the railing and slid down the wood struts before rolling on the ground. I quickly spun around and pulled out my magnum and fired once into the chest of a Minotaur in the air. Hopefully hitting his heart as I spun to the right to avoid the falling body as I fired again and again. Hitting the two other Minotaur's as I began to look around. I saw the old Minotaur fighting the other two as I looked around seeing no others. I took aim with the magnum and fired once into the head of the second Minotaur coming up behind the older one until a realization came to mind... wasn't there four that came after me?

Hearing a loud roar I spun around as my magnum was knocked out of my hand and I was kicked into the wood floor. I quickly attempted to move only for an ax to plant itself in the middle of my left leg. Going from my thigh to just below my knee. I gave a roar of pain as the Minotaur that stood over me looked at me with rage. He roughly pulled the ax out causing me to yell in pain.

I went with my left hand to pull out the P9 only for him to stomp on my arm causing the bones to break as he held my arm down as I gave a scream of pain this time. "die!" the axe came towards my head... until he was shoulder charged off of me and into the wreckage of the water tower. The old Minotaur gave a loud roar before beginning to beat the shit out of the younger one. I struggled to stand as I put all my weight on my right leg as I pulled myself up on a crate. After he was done he quickly rushed over to me. "are you alright?" I could barely respond as he looked around, grabbed my weapons, hefted me onto his shoulder causing me to give another yell of pain before he charged towards the boat where they were all waiting. As soon as we got onto the boat I could feel the wind on my face as he laid me against the center mast as he looked at my leg. "clean cut... heal in 3 months." he stated as he rushed over to a crate and ripped it open.

Heart was at my side in an instant as was Bell as they were on either side of me. "are you alright?" Bell asked in a worried tone as I looked at her through my helmet.

"I have a gaping wound in my left leg... what do you think?" I tried my best to say this as if I wasn't injured... surprised it worked, to be honest.

"sorry..." she said with a saddened smile as the old Minotaur rushed back over as the 5 ponies gathered around.

"foolish to think one so... weak... to take on a Minotaur in close quarters." the old Minotaur stated as he tore off the armor on my left leg in the affected areas easily and poured alcohol on the wound. Causing me to grit my teeth in pain as he then began to bandage up my leg tightly starting at the top.

"not my fault they took out my perch... at least if I died then you would of hopefully of gotten away with everyone else," I said looking up at him.

"very true." he simply said as he stood up. "now then... who are you?"

"I'm a human... I'm wearing a suit of armor I made before the decree was made for war. About an hour before with my people's technology. Although it isn't at full functionality." I said moving slightly as I grimaced in pain. "need some parts from hopefully another base if I can find it in hopefully good condition." I lifted my arms and slid my helmet off my head. Revealing my sun-blond hair and red eyes.

"a human you say?" the Minotaur asks surprised as I nodded. "they are but myths... but the tales of what they could all do are in nearly every single Minotaur's mind. We considered them great warriors."

"well thankfully not all of them knew. I had to lie to a few of them to protect Bell and Heart." I said as Heart hugged me. "or at least they did know but didn't connect me with them."

"you will need some rest to replenish your blood. I will prepare a bed for you inside of my quarters." he started to walk away as I called out to him causing him to stop.

"who are you?"

"the names Golden Will young warrior." he walked away again as I looked at Bell.

"was anyone hurt while I was... held up?" I said confused on what to say in the end.

"no... Mr. Will only suffered minor injuries. He had more fighting experience than the two males that had reached us. Giving him the slight advantage. It was your... weapon?" I nodded. "that gave him what he needed to win." the other ponies gave their thanks with smiles on their faces while Heart only continued to hug me. Tears in her eyes as she rubbed her head into my armored chest. I gazed at her with a sad smile as I put an arm around her.

"so what now? No doubt at least a single Minotaur noticed the ship with ponies." one of the ponies asked.

"I could take them out from afar if I got a good view of them. If not then we will be forced to fight." I simply said. "we will have to do all we can to stay hidden. We are going to have to get a hiding area for when we cant fight them. Attempt to settle it peacefully."

"I and my wife will handle that." stated the same pony as him and his wife walked down into the hull of the ship.

"the only ones who could be on the ship would possibly be only Bell and Golden Will. Since the two of them are Minotaur's but we will have to be careful with Bell considering her clan is hunting her down." I said looking into Bell's eyes before she looked away.

"so what if we just give her to them? It might deter them from looking through the ship." I instantly pulled out my P9 and pointed it at his head as his ears splayed back and he took a step back.

"I promised the two of them that no harm would come to them as long as I breathe and until I breathe my last breath I will keep that promise." I stated with anger in my eyes as he took a step back. "what if we gave you up in hopes they wouldn't search the ship? One pony is as good as none of them at the moment..." he paled as I put my P9 back into its holster and leaned back against the mast. It's going to be a long trip...


	4. Chapter 4

I opened my eyes and grimaced as my entire body was sore. I leaned up on the bed as I accidentally moved my legs out of instinct and came into pain. I looked at my arm to find that it was also splinted. Most likely one of them saw my left arm and had it splinted and bandaged. I found a crutch next to the bed which I slowly grabbed and put under my left arm. There being a small harness to attach my splinted arm to it. Doing so I slowly stood up and adjusted its height before walking over to the door and opening it. Immediately I began to hear Golden Will yelling out orders to the ponies so the ship could sail smoothly. Taking my time I made my way up the ship until I soon reached the top. "good morning to you!" Golden Will yelled at me with a smile. "its a good morning for sailing!" I smiled and gave him a nod.

"it sure looks like it!" I leaned against the railing in front of the steering wheel. I looked around the ship as I noticed something. "wheres Bell and Soft Heart?"

"still asleep... the ponies all agreed that the young calf should look after the young filly. Considering that they are comfortable with each other." I nodded to his logic. "planning on having them woken up shortly, however. Best to get them prepared for whats to come." I looked at him confused as he noticed how I was looking at him. "weather dictates storms a brewing... a nasty one at that. Might be best for you three to be in the cabin."

"is there any way I could help?" I asked him.

"not with that leg or arm. The best you could do is keep the young calf and filly safe and in the cabin." I nodded.

"I'll go wake them up then. See if Bell would like to assist with preparations" he nodded.

"you do that." going down the steps while moving with the waddle of the ship after a few minutes I soon reached the sleeping area. Walking in I smiled as I saw Bell and Soft Heart in a hammock... Bell wrapped around Heart in protection. Walking over slowly and quietly I soon stood beside the hammock as it swayed back and forth with the sway of the sailing ship. "Heart..." I nudged her softly as she murmured. Her eyes still closed I nudged her again. "come on Soft Heart its time to wake up..." she slowly sat up as she began to rub her eyes. I then finally noticed the wings she had on her back as I smiled. So she was a Pegasus... she then looked around and almost yelled when she saw me as I brought a finger to my mouth and pointed at Bell. She giggled lightly before she began to play around with Bell's face. Creating funny faces as Bell's eyes soon opened causing Heart to yell in surprise and fall backward. I quickly caught her as the hammock started to bounce up and down from the sudden loss of weight. Soon it dispersed Bell onto the wooden floor as both Heart and I laughed at her expense. "good morning to the two of you."

"good morning!" Heart yelled with happiness as I gave her a soft smile she looked up at me with a smile.

"good morning to you as well." she slowly stood up as Heart continued to giggle a little. "is something happening?" she then asked.

"everyone's preparing for a coming storm from what Golden Will says. You two are going to be in the cabin with me during the storm." Bell looked up. "its what he says you two should do. I would help but I cant due to well... my left side being almost entirely out of commission."

"can I go play on the deck?" Heart asked in a cute tone as I looked at her.

"yes you may but please stay out of the bigger ponies way alright? They are very busy." her face lit up as she ran out of the small room. I chuckled at her energy as Bell stood up next to me. Considering my height it 5 feet 10 inches tall... she stood at 5 feet.

"isn't she just a bundle of energy today." she said in a kind voice.

"well... considering everything that happened yesterday I'm glad that she has this much energy and that she's not dwelling on the past... or she might just not remembered what happened to her parents." Bell only gave a saddened nod. " let's go and make sure she doesn't get into trouble shall we?" Bell only giggled as we walked out of the hull of the ship as I heard loud booming laughter coming from the helm.

"you really scared a dragon?!" I heard Heart yell out in amazement.

"yes, I did! He was just a newly matured dragon!" he laughed again as Heart joined him in laughter. The ponies were all now moving around the ship in a steady pace than the hurried pace like before. "he was an arrogant beast who had nickered a battle ax my pa gave me!" Golden Will stated. "while I never liked and used the ax because he made it out of gold and gems. It was the thought that counted so I just had to get it back by any means necessary. I was so mad I ended up giving out a roar that sounded like a hydra! He jumped out of his scales I tell you to just get out of the cave he was in!" I chuckled as Heart began to ask him questions at the speed of bullets.

"alright Heart... let the old Minotaur steer the ship..."

"awe..." Heart moaned out as she was lifted off of his shoulders and placed on the floorboards.

"I'll tell you some stories of my adventures tonight at story time. Would that lift your mood?" Golden Will asked with a smile.

"yes!" she ran off as I smiled. He chuckled as he looked towards the two of us.

"good to see you awake young calf." she gave a small bow. "no need to bow on this boat. We are all equals. Regardless of what the king would think..."

"that's good to hear." I stated with a smile. "thanks again for coming to help me. I owe you my life."

"you helped me. I helped you. Debt has already been paid." he simply stated as he took a drink from a mug next to him on a small table. I then remembered something I needed to do.

"do you happen to have a map of the planet?" I asked him as he nodded.

"certainly. This old mind of mine has gotten forgetful recently. It's recommended having a map on all ships anyway. Why do you ask?" he asked me.

"I want to compare it to my own map. See if a hypothesis of mine is correct." he shrugged his beefy shoulders.

"certainly. Just look inside of the desk in the cabin... I need to have a quick talk with the young calf here anyway." nodding I walked back over to the steps and slowly went down them. Moving quickly I walked into the cabin and over to the desk in the back of it. I crouched down as best I could as I went through his desk. Quickly finding a large map I smiled happily as I picked it up, put everything back to how it was, and then walked over to the door only to stop once I opened the door.

"so you were banished from your clan... I must say for a young calf such as yourself it is not expected but also not unexpected. Just what did you do to get banishment?" I heard Golden Hood ask as I took a seat on the crate of the right stairs. I opened the map as I listened in on their conversation.

"I refused to... throw away the friendship I had with a few ponies not long after the decree of war was given. It was the last straw for my mother as she threw me onto the streets..."

"I am surprised you didn't sacrifice yourself to escape the punishment of banishment..." he stated sadly.

"I almost did... but Paul stopped me before I could. He helped me by lying to Minotaur's of my clan who began to help me..." I heard her say as I spotted a very large mountain on the map. I began to make conclusions in my head as I continued to listen. " I don't know what I would have done if he had any come and helped me... he even made the promise to me and Soft Heart to protect us until his final breath."

"that is good... for a young calf like you to find love." I blushed as I heard her begin to sputter. "I'm only jesting young one. What was the name of your clan?"

"why?" I heard her ask.

"I might know a few things or two about them to assist you on your journey."

"I come from the Seacow clan." there was no response for about a minute before he spoke up.

"most of what I could say about them is that they are one of the few clans who own ships... they are commonly used for sea warfare when the situation calls for it. The front liners of sea warfare to be specific when the king demands. With the decree, griffons, and zebras... I don't think Equestria will be able to handle the entire invading force even with their magic..." Golden Will stated.

"then... what are the ponies on the ship going to do?" I heard Bell ask in worry.

"I promised them and any other safe passage to Equestria. But if the rumors about the griffon king are true... he will of already attacked Equestria's main ports on both sides of the continent. We will most likely have to land in a random land area... now let me ask you a question. What would you do if a member of your clan located you?"

"i... would run?" I heard her ask unsure of herself.

"I would end myself if I was in your position..." I heard her gasp. "you don't truly know what happens when a banished is found. While you are told they are killed immediately... they are instead brought back to the clan head... while at the same time every day they are in captivity they are broken to the point they wouldn't fight... for males it is simply breaking their body... but for females... it is breaking their will." I could feel the fear from Bell. "if you are found you must end yourself. They would first celebrate that they found you. That would be your last chance to end it all before the journey home begins... it would only be a matter of time until they find you young calf should they win this war they would be free to travel around.."

"what... could I do to hide from them?" I heard Bell ask.

"truthfully? Try to run... but they will end up finding you. They will definitely find you should they decide to ask the griffons to assist them." I could hear small amounts as crying as well as a small thump. "now young calf you should not worry... you have an exotic guardian watching over you. I am sure he will try his best to watch over you." after that, there was no more talking as I finished looking at the map.

If what the map said was true... the mountain in the middle of Equestria would possibly be mount Everest if the map was right. If that was right then that would be the only base I actually knew where one was. To find the others would either have to be just luck or just plain dumb luck and stumbling upon them.

I folded up the map and quickly put it away into the desk where it used to be. I then proceeded to walk outside only to shield my eyes as a flash of lightning appeared in the sky.


	5. Chapter 5

I almost tumbled onto my face as the ship suddenly began to rock among the waves roughly. "damn it all to the gods! The storms about to hit us hard ponies!" Golden Will yelled as Bell came quickly down the steps. "young calf! Get the two inside the cabin! No place for an injured and a young one to be out in this storm!" I saw her nod as she quickly ran over to Soft Heart as she held onto the mast and quickly lead her over towards me. I opened the door to let them in as they quickly got inside as I watched a bolt of lightning strike the water near the ship.

I quickly closed the door as Bell began to comfort Heart. Just sitting on the makeshift bed of mine as the two rocked back and forth. I sat down in the chair at the desk as I listened to the thunder outside and watched the waves through the windows in the back. "hey... Paul..." I spun around in the chair dramatically as Bell giggled lightly. I soon saw that Heart was sleeping in Bell's arms as they rocked back and forth. Her smile soon became a sad one. "would... something ever happen to me..." she looked towards Heart. "please promise you would do all that you can to protect her?"

"nothings going to happen to you Bell..." I said in high hopes.

"but what if something does?!" she yelled as Heart stirred in her arms before she simply fell asleep once more.

"Bell... I would give my own life before you would lose yours..."

"I'm a hunted cow Paul... they would find me should they win the war... when... they win the war..." she stated sadly looking down as she turned around and slowly moved Soft Heart into the bed. Soon covering her up.

"then we will help the ponies." I simply stated. "help give them a chance to win this no matter how small the chance is."

"but would it be the best thing? You could find a hidden place to live with Soft Heart... they wouldn't be looking for you... I would only cause you to get caught." I looked at her with sadness as I quickly shimmied over to her the best I could with the crutch and sat down next to her as I put a hand on to her shoulder.

"because the ponies are going to need all the help they can get. The only problem we would have is successfully getting over to them. My worlds weapons would be a massive advantage for them."

"and if we were caught?" she then asked in a tone I wouldn't expect her to have... one filled with venom.

"I know... that your afraid of what would happen to you should you be caught Bell. If required... I would help you as fast as I could... but if all else fails... I would give my life to ensure you didn't have to go through with it..." she gasped as her head snapped towards me with tears in her eyes.

"then what about Soft Heart?!" she nearly yelled. "Paul! She lost her family because of my kind!" tears were coming down her face. " I want you to promise to not help me should I be captured... or killed... please..." she sobbed into my shirt as I held her close. She was hysterical from what I could tell. Her own mind fighting against her won judgment and personality.

The talk with Golden Will really stirred her up. It might be a few hours until shes calmed down enough to actually see logic and the truth and conviction in my words. I continued to hold onto her as her sobs soon became sniffles. "are you ready to listen to reason Bell?" I asked in a whisper. I could feel her nod against my chest. "you have friends all around you to help you. We will no doubt make friends on the way to Canterlot. We just have to tread carefully and move with caution. We will all make it out of this Bell and as I've said before..." I looked down towards her as she looked up towards me. " I will give my life to ensure you both survive... as I've already promised both you and Soft Heart. Did I not promise you?" she shook her head as I gave her a soft smile. "then you have nothing to worry about right?"

"right?" I rubbed the top of her head as her face filled with a small amount of happiness.

"good to see that you understand... now then... I suggest you get some rest..." she nodded as I helped her get tucked in with Soft Heart who immediately held onto Bell. Both of us smiled as Bell pulled her body in and held her close. I kissed her forehead as she blushed from the gesture. "sleep tight..." she gave me a nod along with a yawn before she closed her eyes with her chin on Heart's head.

I gave a soft smile as I sat on the edge of the makeshift bed. I stood up as I stumbled a little from the large rocks from the ship battling against the waves. I sat down at the desk as I looked back over to the bed to find the two still snoozing away. I turned in the chair and looked at the waves and lightning as thunder could be heard often.

War was something I didn't wish on anyone... and from what I could tell the ponies were a peaceful race. The possibly only reason why they would be attacked would probably be either about religion or they were jealous about their lives. There was a loud boom as I felt the entire ship creak, moan, and shake terribly. It woke Heart and Bell up from their short rest. They looked towards me as I heard screaming outside of the cabin as well as large amounts of yelling. I quickly got to my feet with my crutch as I grabbed my magnum from the top of the desk and quickly went over to the cabin door.

I opened it as I was assaulted by the heavy winds and rain. I shielded my eyes as I looked out over the deck. I could see a ponies body on the deck. Not moving as the other 4 ponies were struggling with the sails and the rigging. I watched as his body twitched and spasmed as I noticed a black scorch mark on the left side of the deck. My eyes widened as I realized that he was struck by lightning... with how the ship was rocking I would potentially be thrown overboard as long as I had my crutch... there was nothing I could do but close the door slowly and lean up against him. "Paul? Is something wrong?" Bell asked as she held Heart close as she trembled in fear.

"one of the ponies were most likely struck by lightning..." she gasped as she quickly covered Heart's ears. "from what I could see... he has no chance of surviving..." tears came to her eyes as she rocked with Heart back and forth on the bed. I walked over and sat down on the other side of Heart before I held onto the two. Bell crying while Heart remained confused as to what happened.

I stayed awake for many hours after that... I was able to get Heart and Bell back to sleep after an hour of comforting the two of them. I sat in the chair at the desk as I watched the door to the deck. My magnum always within reach as I thought about my life.

Becoming an agent was something I never expected to happen. Considering I knew my wife since we were babies and we got married when we were 20... I was 21 now if I could remember it correctly. I became an agent at the age of 18 when my superiors noticed my adaptability. Becoming one of the agents allowed me to go on vacations often while at the same time doing my missions... soon being sent to the base in Japan for a future operation. More agents were found and sent until that dreadful day before the mission could even commence.

"you alright young bull?" I heard Golden Will ask as I raised my hand.

"just... a tiny bit tired... I saw what happened. Are they?" he shook his head slowly.

"we were unable to help him for several reasons... the electricity coursing through his body, and the ship needing everyone to be able to hold together." he stated. "we had just given him a burial at sea..."

"at least its a burial..." I simply stated.

"certainly. Do they?" he asked as he looked towards the makeshift bed.

"Bell knows... I do not believe Soft Heart knows just yet... Bell doesn't know who though." he nodded.

"it was the husband of the wife on board." I gained a saddened look in my eyes. "shes become reclusive in the sleeping area. Hopefully, she will know he sacrificed himself to allow her to live." I looked at him confused. "she was assisting with the rigging that helped hold up the mast. She was grabbed into a piece of metal. He noticed it just before I did and pushed her out of the way but accidentally grabbed the rigging on the metal. If she doesn't realize this I will notify her of it." I gave a small smile. "but with the storm, I believe we have been blown off course." I frowned.

"how far off course?" I then asked him.

"no idea until we come reach an island. Hopefully soon as we lost a few our supplies due to the storm." I nodded. "I suggest you get some sleep. One of the ponies were able to locate a needle and thread. He will stitch you up once you wake up." I simply nodded as I gave a loud yawn. "ill wakes you up if anything comes up." I gave another nod as I leaned back in the chair. "gave a good nap young bull..."


	6. Chapter 6

"wake up!" I was hit in the head as I fell backward in the chair. Soon hitting the floor as I groaned from the pain in my head as I heard loud footsteps until I noticed Golden Will standing above me. "we reached an island young bull... and your not going to like where we are..." he pulled me to my feet and thrust the crutch under my left arm before he took a few steps back. "follow me..." I nodded drowsily as I followed him out onto the deck. My eyes widened as I looked out over the harbor.

"Golden Will... we are?"

"in a pirate town? Your right about that. Had no choice but to dock here." I looked over the badly built buildings. "thankfully they haven't heard the news yet about the ponies. But as a just in case only you and I are leaving the ship to purchase supplies. Everyone else is below deck with makeshift weapons. Except for the young calf and filly for obvious reasons." he stated. "from what I figured out... we were turned around in the storm. We will have to stop at several more islands until I got a good enough heading to figure out which way to go."

"should I have my armor?" I asked him as he shook his head.

"nope... anything shiny might attract unwanted attention. I suggest you bring one of your weapons as a just in case." I noticed he had a large ax on his back. I nodded at him as I went back inside and quickly grabbed my P9, as well as two expanded magazines for them, and hid it in the back of my pants. Walking back out of the cabin with my crutch I found Golden Will had finished lowering a gangplank. Approaching him he gave me a nod as he went first as I soon followed. "from what I know about the town... they respect power... if your ever in a pickle simply kill quite a few of them and they might possibly stand down." nodded at his words as I got a good look at another species... what I believed to be a griffon. Their different colored bodies with clawed hands, wings, beaks, and the average bird head... we walked past a few of them as I noticed another species.

Zebras resembled the ponies greatly but only had coats the colors of white, black, gray, and anything in between those three. "careful young bull... they might take your staring with offense." I looked away as I followed him through the town. I watched as Minotaur's, zebra's, ponies, and griffons all walked around. A zebra was pushed to the floor by a griffon as I watched and he laughed... before his own throat was cut open by a dagger.

I watched the zebra loot his body, kick it, before walking away as if it never happened. I narrowed my eyes as no one else reacted to the death of the griffon. Soon we reached a building. "wait out here..." I nodded as I leaned against the door. He walked in at a hunch while I looked around the busy area... I could find myself being watched by at least one of each of the races. The griffon had a bloodthirsty grin, the Minotaur looked at me in confusion, the zebra in interest, and the pony with a happy grin... to be honest, it was only the happy grin from the pony that set me off. I stood out there as I heard a small scream before watching a young Zebra, about Bell's age possibly younger by a year or so, run out of a building. Everyone stopped and watched as she was pounced on by a griffon with a grin that just set me off.

I watched as the zebra struggled under the griffon before she pulled a dagger off of the griffon's belt and stabbed him in the head. He struggled for a second before his body was thrown to the side. There were large amounts of yelling as the zebra quickly scurried to her feet and ran off into a nearby alleyway as two griffons charged after her from inside the building. I gave a saddened smile as the body was pulled away by another griffon. "young bull." I jumped at Golden Will's voice. "it is not wise to not know your surroundings in a town like this."

"sorry, Golden... everything set up?"

"aye..." it will all be brought to the ship in an hour... long enough for me to look around to see where we ended up..." I nodded. "I suggest you head back to the ship before a pirate decides they want to have a look around." I gave another nod as I leaned forward onto the crutch and began to quickly get back to the ship.

After a few minutes, I made it back to the ship with no problems... which is what worried me as I stepped onto the ship and noticed a few things... some of the stuff was moved around... a crate I remembered being closed was opened. My eyes widened as I quickly went downstairs into the hull and towards the sleeping quarters. "hey! It's Paul!" I started knocking on the door as I heard shushing before quickly paced footsteps. Bell was the one who opened the door a crack as I gave a sigh of relief. "is everyone alright?" she only gave a confused nod. "someone came onto the ship while me and Golden Will were getting supplies... be wary of anyone coming to the door..." she gave a frightened nod as she closed the door. I narrowed my eyes as I turned around and looked among the crates. It was only just now that I realized that this ship didn't have cannons. It had the places for them but I don't truly believe that there were any here.

I quietly moved with caution in my steps as I pulled out the P9 and cocked it on my side. I kept it up as I searched room after room... soon finding that stuff down here had been searched as well... but nothing appeared to have been taken from them as only the bigger crates had been opened. Why?

I made my way to the deck as I saw a griffon on the gangplank. I glared at him as he paled. I aimed the P9 at him as he cocked his head confused a little before he got a smug grin... as soon as he took a step onto the deck a bullet entered his head... and he tumbled down into the waters below. Griffons were apparently the ones I should keep an eye out for as I quickly made my way over to the cabin and slowly opened the door. I observed the room from right to left before I approached the desk and looked around on it. Finding nothing was moved I sat down in the chair and laid the P9 down onto the desk close by. I leaned back in the chair after I moved the magnum I left behind closer to me as I watched the cabin door.

Until I heard a small creek behind me as my eyes widened a little. I played it out as if it was nothing as I gave a fake yawn. " I should go check on the others." I said before I quickly stood up... and whipped around picking up my magnum and pointed it at the intruder. My eyes widened in surprise as it was the zebra from town. The same one who had stabbed the griffon in the head to escape. She looked at me with horror as she eyed my magnum. She looked to almost want to scream. "whoa... hold on..." I stated in a calm tone. I held my hands open with the magnum pointing towards the ceiling. She had confusion now in her fear filled eyes as I slowly crouched down, trying my best to ignore the pain in my right leg, and set my magnum on the floor... before sliding it back underneath the desk. She looked at me with her mouth open. "I'm not going to hurt you..."

she looked from right to left as if searching for a way out as I took in what she looked like. Her hair was shoulder length and was covering her left eye. Her right eye though showed a beautiful crimson red. Her hair wasn't straight by all means but that was understandable with what's she been through today. "my names Paul..." I told her keeping my hands up. I still had my P9 on the table behind me. " I swear I am not going to hurt you..."

"h-h-how do I know you not lying?" she asked in a scared tone. Her voice was like Bell's but hers held fear in it... she was definitely younger then Bell though now that I can take the time to see her fully... "Zebra!" I heard behind me. My eyes widened as I gasped as a pony leaped over the desk and tackled her to the floor and began to beat her. The knife that was in her hands having been thrown away as the three other ponies swarmed her.

Quickly thinking I fell onto my back and grabbed the magnum and fired into the ceiling. They stopped as I looked at them. "are... you..." I slowly got to my feet using the desk to help me up. "fucking... kidding me!" I yelled. "get the fuck out of here now!"

"but what about-" I pointed the magnum at the ponies head who spoke up.

"out..." I snarled as they quickly made their way out of the cabin. As soon as the door closed I fell to my side next to the zebra, finally giving into the pain my leg was giving out as I looked at her now beaten body. She was breathing heavily as I struggled to move over to her. After a minute of moving, I checked over her body and found she wasn't as badly injured. Mostly just bruises with just a few cuts here and there. " it's alright..." I rubbed her face as she pulled herself up and held onto my waist. I shook my head inside of my mind... first Bell and now her...

just what was this world coming to that it made me meet two people almost exactly alike in just a couple days... I heard the door open slightly as I held onto my magnum tightly. "P-Paul?" I gave a sigh of relief.

"behind the desk Bell... do you mind grabbing a roll of bandages?" I asked in a pleasing tone.

"O-ok." I heard her say as the door closed before it opened up an again almost a minute later. She quickly made her way to the desk as she gasped seeing both me and the zebra.

"mind bandaging her..." I asked her as she gave a nod while she herself saw the damage. After a few minutes, she was bandaged up over her stomach, chest, left shoulder, right arm, and her left leg. She had fallen asleep in my arms as Bell looked at me worried. I followed her eyes and found that the wound on my left leg had opened up... I was bleeding slowly so that meant it had most scabbed over overnight which kind of surprised me.

She slowly took the zebra out of my arms as she started to unwind the bandage on my leg. I flinched for every few inches of bandage she took off until it was all the way off. I grimaced seeing the cut as my mind went back to how it happened just a couple days ago if the sun outside was any insight. She then quickly cleaned it up with a clean rag that was on the table before she quickly began to bandage it tightly starting up at my thigh and working her way down to the bottom of the wound. "Bell..." she paused as she looked at me. "when I'm off ship I want you to look after her as well." she looked surprised as I looked towards the zebra that was now leaning against Bell. " I no longer trust the ponies at the moment... besides Soft Heart for obvious reasons..." Bell only nodded as she finished bandaging me up.

"why did they attack her?" Bell asked in a soft tone as she moved her hand through the zebra's hair.

"they were afraid. And fear at the moment would not be a good thing. I am going to try and convince Golden Will to allow her to stay on the ship. I saw her kill a griffon out of self-defense. Why? I have no idea. But hopefully, she will tell me."

"would that even be a good idea?" Bell asked. "it could possibly be a trick."

"possibly? I don't believe so. Her eyes held true fear when I found her Bell. Just like when she was attacked by the griffon in town and was chased by two more. I believe she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time." she only gave me a nod of understanding. Soon though the door burst open to show Golden Will with eyes filled with rage but they softened when he saw the three of us.

"glad to see you two are alright. I saw a griffon corpse in the water so I expected the worse," he said.

"he tried to come onto the ship. I ended him before he could get any ideas." he nodded as he eyed the zebra on Bell.

"any reason why there's a zebra on my ship now?" he then asked with a raised eyebrow.

"there was a commotion soon after you walked into the shop. The zebra killed a griffon to get away from them. She looks to be younger than Bell." he sighed as he walked over and took a knee next to us. He slowly moved his hand towards her and moved the hair out of her face and behind her ear.

"My guess... shes at least 17 years old."

"two years younger..." I heard Bell whisper. So I was right about her being 19.

"can she stay on the ship?" I asked him as he looked at me before looking at the zebra. His hand on his knee.

"you already have the young filly to watch over do you not? Are you sure you can take care of her as well?" he asked. "she may be above the legal age limit but her innocence seems to still be intact. Are you certain?" I blushed when he said above the legal age limit but I gave a nod. "very well then. But if she causes any problem on my ship..." he lifted his ax towards my face as I stared at him impassively. "she either gets the plank or put on the first island we come across."

"noted." was all I said.


	7. Chapter 7

It's been an hour since Golden Will agreed to allow her on the ship. The ponies were extremely reluctant to allow her on the ship at all and I could tell it was for good reason. With their kind now being at war with the zebra's, griffon's, and Minotaur's. It's kind of to be expected. But regardless they shouldn't put their anger towards someone so young.

They also almost tried to keep Soft Heart away from me and Bell but seeing the end of my magnum put an end to that. Now I was just sitting in the chair behind the desk in the cabin. Looking at the map once more to see if I made any mistakes. I had a horrible feeling in my chest that something was going to go down. What? I had no damn idea but I had a feeling.

I heard yelling outside which sounded like orders as I lifted my head towards the door. Catching Bell and Heart playing on the left side of the cabin. I smiled at Bell's fondness for Soft Heart. Glad to see that her personality hadn't taken a hit from all the death she has seen. Although she could possibly be hurting inside she isn't showing any possibility of it. I decided to take a small break as I turned around in the chair and looked out the windows in the back of the ship. The waves just weaving all around as I spotted a ship in the distance slowly making its way here. It would probably be half an hour until it got here if I guessed correctly. Hearing more yelling this time of a different variety I grabbed my crutch and my P9 before swiftly making my way over to the door. I opened it up a crack and narrowed my eyes once again that day as I saw Golden Will with his ax out with several griffons standing on the deck next to the gangplank. " I said get the hell off of my ship!" Golden Will yelled.

"all we are asking is to search the ship for our... property." the griffon stated in anger as I sighed and guessed who they were talking about. "besides? Aren't we allies at the moment?" I froze at the words. "our races along with the zebras are going to war with the ponies." I didn't listen anymore as I closed the door slowly.

"Bell! Hide Soft Heart!" she looked confused but quickly helped Soft Heart into a hiding spot. I opened the door once again to hear more.

"fine... feel free to search the ship... but don't blame me if your killed by my shipmates." my eyes widened as I heard Golden Will. Quickly grabbed my weapons next to me I moved over to the desk and got myself set up aiming at the door with the FAD hidden behind the desk. The door was opened as Bell took cover behind a barrel full of spears.

"good day." I simply said with a wave of my hand as the three griffons looked at me strangely. "may I ask why you are here?"

"we are... searching for some lost property of ours." the lead griffon stated as I noticed the other two standing guard outside now looking into the room while I saw Golden Will with a smile on his face. The lead griffon then looked to the right and froze. "and apparently there she is... so we will take her and be on-" he stopped talking as he heard a loud click. I could see him pale.

"may I ask why you are so pale at the moment?" I then asked him.

"you... have an ancient weapon..." I narrowed my eyes.

"why... whatever do you mean?" I asked with anger in my tone. "please... answer."

"the ancient weapons were found by the griffon king... its what brought him into power. But they couldn't be replicated. He's giving out treasure to any griffon who brings them in. I've seen enough of them in the kingdom to know what they sound like when they are loaded." he said not moving at all as the other griffons took a step back.

I slowly pulled out the magnum and pointed it at them as the last of the blood in their faces went away. "this? This is just a small weapon compared to what I know about. I thank you for telling me the information though. Unfortunately for you." I laid the magnum on the table as the lead griffon gave a sigh... only to tense up again as I picked up my FAD and pointed it at them. " I can't let you leave to give out the information that I have these..." immediately I let out two small bursts as they entered the griffons standing guard outside of the cabin. The lead griffon charged over to the bed as I quickly had to kill the other two griffons running towards me. When I got him back in my sights he was holding a knife over the zebra's throat. I raised an eyebrow at him as I quickly moved my hand and shot the knife out of his hands. It landed on to the blanket without injury as I shot him in the leg and then head... causing him to fall forward before he could yell out in pain. Bell watched me kill them in horror as I used the last of my current clip and pumped the other four griffons full of lead since I saw movement coming from them. I discharged the clip and pulled another one out of my backpack and loaded it in. Golden Will made his way over as he stepped over the bodies.

"you knew that I would kill them... didn't you Golden?" he simply shrugged his shoulders. "might want to dispose of the bodies before their blood soaks into the wood." he only grumbled as he quickly grabbed all the bodies and left the room. Bell slowly came out of her hiding place.

"did you... have to kill them?" Bell asked shaking.

"if their king knew about my kinds weapons. Then that means there are a lot more problems than I first thought." I told her. " I would have preferred not killing them... but I wasn't going to condemn somebody who I said I wouldn't hurt. They were only going to leave injured but once they talked about the weapons. I couldn't let them leave. I hope you understand Bell." she said nothing as she helped Soft Heart out of her hiding place.

"what happened?" Heart asked but was ushered out by Bell. I could only watch saddened as Heart kept on asking what happened. The door closed behind them as I turned around in the chair I was in and looked at the incoming ship. It was about a third of the way here but I could tell it was a warship. It greatly resembled a Spanish galleon if I guessed correctly. I heard a small groan as I looked over towards the makeshift bed and found that the zebra had woken up.

"have a nice nap?" I asked as she looked over at me. "sorry about the ponies... they were afraid because of what is all going on." she only continued to stare at me as her eyes were filled with curiosity. "my name is Paul. What is your name?"

"Debora..." she then said after a minute of silence.

"a pleasure to make your acquaintance" she remained quiet as I sighed. "the ship you are on is on its way to Equestria. We are transporting both ponies and Minotaur's. If you wish we could take you with us?" she only looked at me wide-eyed as she gave me a quick nod. I smiled. "then welcome aboard." she gave a small smile as I got up from the chair with help from my crutch.

The bad feeling in my chest was still there as I made my way over to the door. "get some rest." I said as I looked over to Debora. " it's going to be a long voyage once we set off again." she only gave me a slow nod as I opened the door and walked out onto the deck. I saw Soft Heart playing around on the mast with Bell playing with her. Both just running around the mast until Bell eventually caught her as the two laughed with each other.

I gave a small smile as I walked over to Golden Will. "so how was your information gathering?"

"very good... won't have to go to island after island to get to Equestria. Just have to go in that direction." he pointed straight down the docks as I nodded. "whats wrong with the young calf?" he then asked me.

"I killed those griffons..."

"ba..." he waved his hand at me. "were just going to kill us all anyway even if ya gave the zebra to them. Griffons around here act like dragons." I froze for a moment when I heard dragons but put that thought away for later. "greedy sons of bitches when you take their stuff."

"just wish that Bell would understand," I stated. "I dislike having her be mad at me... or worse fear me."

"that's life young bull... that's life... should be sailing off soon. I saw a ship approaching from the stern."

"I noticed it too." I said leaning over the railing and looking back at the approaching ship. "think its trouble?" I then asked him. He pulled out a good old-fashioned spyglass as he looked at the ship approaching us... he moved around a little before he froze. The feeling in my chest becoming large as fear began to take hold. "get the ship ready..." he then whispered. "get the damn ship ready for take off!" he dropped his spyglass as I quickly caught it from the air. "there's a royal ship approaching! Its maned by Minotaur's!" my eyes widened as I pulled up the spyglass and looked towards the ship.

He was right. With the fancy insignia, iron armor, and with a flag with a crown on it... I should have been careful when I felt something was wrong. The ponies had quickly come onto the deck and were running around preparing the ship as fast as they could. "Paul! How close are they?!" Will yelled out as I looked at the ship.

"probably about 10 minutes! Maybe less!"

"that's good enough!" the sails were quickly unfurled as the anchor of the ship was lifted onto the deck with a strange aura that came from the unicorn's horn. Soon the ship was off as we sailed along the harbor. "all ponies get below deck!" he yelled as Heart needed assurance that nothing was going to happen from Bell before she went below deck with the other ponies. I joined Golden Will as I looked out towards the town. Leaving the area of the harbor as the ship reached the harbor... before I looked in shock as cannons were fired into the town. Explosions were hitting every building, street, even the harbor as screams could be heard. Bell soon came next to me and brought her hands to her mouth in shock. "it was coming to them at some point..." I heard Golden Will state in a monotone voice. I turned my head towards him as Bell continues to look at the devastation. "they were always causing trouble... going to war with the ponies just gave them a reason to wipe them out..." I looked down before looking back at the town. A ship attempted to set sail but was quickly targeted and destroyed by the warship.

"why... aren't they firing at us?" I realized as I watched the ship sink to the bottom of the ocean.

"because of the design... this ship is a clan ship... they wouldn't dare attack a clan ship unless they knew it was in pirates hands..." he stated. I thought nothing more as I stood there as the island got smaller and smaller... thankfully the screams had finally stopped as I looked towards Bell who was looking at me.

"Bell... I would never kill like they do... I would only kill when the situation calls for it..." and with that, I walked back over to the steps and started to go down them. Only to stumble and almost tumble down them until Bell caught my left arm causing me to wince slightly. I looked into her face as she gave me a kind smile... and I returned it...


	8. Chapter 8

Bell helped me back into the cabin and into the chair at the desk before standing up straight. "I'm going to go let the others they are good to come out..." I nodded as she started to run as I chuckled. She ran with her elbows bent like a running school girl. I then looked over at the still sleeping Debora. I smiled that she didn't wake up during the yelling as we left the town. Soon though Bell returned with Soft Heart as she ran over and gave me a quick hug before she pulled Bell back over to the left to continue playing. I gave a small smile as the two began to play with each other once again. I decided to look around through the desk to see if I could find anything I could clean my guns with...

since I was so bored out of my mind that would have been more entertaining. I went through the desk as I spotted something interesting. It looked like a badge so I thought nothing of it as I put it back on the desk. I didn't find anything to clean my gun with as I sighed and closed the last drawer. I turned around in the chair and looked back out the window. Remembering my previous life...

" _California!" I turned around in the armory as I cleaned my Lynx. Seeing agent Ohio walk in with agent Florida. "going to go to the shooting range to see who's the best shot. You coming?" I shook my head._

" _Unlike you two I have chores to do. Take care of my weaponry and equipment. Maybe later." I said with a small smile._

" _Oh come on California..."_

" _sorry guys but I cant... I got a mission later."_

" _really? Where to?" Ohio asked leaning against the lockers._

" _Canada. An escaped convict from the states went into it to try and escape us... the report says he knows valuable information about the government..." I said setting down my weapon and cleaning supplies._

" _making you clean up their mess again? They know your the best at killing their sloppy work. You have the option to take the mission and give it to someone else you know." Florida stated in an exasperated tone._

" _if I was asked then I would take it... it just means more of a paycheck for me for when I marry my girlfriend."_

" _how is she by the way?" Ohio asked._

" _alright. Knows what I do could potentially mean me not coming home but shes over that part. Now I just get extremely happy with what she sets up when I am home." I said with a blush on my face as Florida had a nosebleed and Ohio laughed out loud._

I couldn't help but remember them all. If my hypothesis was correct I went ahead in time. But what could have transpired that the Japanese didn't? They were in the base with me so what caused them to die in that base and be skeletons when I woke up?

So many questions unanswered. I only hope they will be answered by the time I reach the Everest Base or hopefully when I reach the Everest base. I just also had to be careful with what griffons I come across. If they have my kinds weapons, if they are in good or bad condition, then that could end horribly for me and everyone else on this ship. I heard a loud yawn which snapped me from my thoughts. I turned to the left and saw that Debora had woken up once again, I looked over to her as Soft Heart looked at her with curiosity before running over before Bell could stop her.

"Hi!" she yelled causing Debora to jump. Once she saw Soft Heart she gave a loving smile and rubbed Hearts hair as she yelled out in annoyance. "quit it!" Debora only giggled as Bell walked over to me with a smile on her face and her arms crossed. Once she did stop Heart only looked at her with a pout on her face. A thoughtful look soon appeared on her face before it lit up with a smile. "I'm Soft Heart!" she then yelled with joy in her voice.

"I'm Debora..." Debora responded with a kind smile.

"do you want to play with me?" Heart asked as Debora's eyes searched the room until they landed on me and Bell. I gave a small nod and a gesture to go ahead with my right arm as she looked at the smiling Heart waiting for an answer. Debora nodded while a thought came to my head...

"Bell?" she leaned forward so she was in my field of vision. "could you go get the needle and thread that Golden Will said one of the ponies found? It might be best for my wound to finally be stitched shut before it opens up again massively" she gave a small nod before she walked out of the cabin. I watched as Heart brought over some paper and crayons that they had somehow, not going to question it, as they began to draw with one another. Couldn't help but smile at the scene as I replaced Debora with my late wife... and Heart with my late child...

a tear rolled down the left side of my face when I remembered the call I received just before a mission... it broke me... I ended up slaughtering all of my targets brutally and quickly. I was given the next week off because of my current mentality. The same week the attack on the base happened... they didn't even ask me why I went off like that now that I think about it.

I jumped out a little when a hand was put on my shoulder. I looked to find Bell looking at me worriedly in front of me. "I'm alright... just thinking of old memories." she smiled and gave a nod but she didn't seem to think that was all that was wrong with me. She once again unwound the bandages on my leg. Quickly taking them off as I grit my teeth in pain. Soon the bandages were off as the bleeding restarted. "heat the needle over a lit candle first." she looked confused but nodded. She walked over to a candle as I took off my belt and put it into my mouth.

Bell quickly returned with the heated needle with the thread already in it. She started at the top and slowly began to put it. Immediately I bit into the belt in my mouth as my entire body tensed.

It was 20 grueling minutes of pain before she finished up the stitch. I was breathing heavy from the pain as she bandaged up the wound as a just in case with the bandages she just took off. "all done!" I smiled at her cheerful attitude. "Um... I'm sorry for how I acted earlier today..." I gave her a soft smile as she rubbed her right arm.

"it's alright Bell." she gave a small sad smile as she walked over to Heart and Debora. She introduced herself as I gave a small smile... before I fell asleep in the chair.

I slowly opened my eyes as I found it was now dark outside. Heart and Bell were gone so I suspect they went to bed as well and Debora was reading a book with a candle next to her. I gave a small yawn which attracted her attention slightly before she went back to the book. I grabbed my crutch as I stood up and walked over to the cabin door. I walked out of it as I noticed two ponies looking out over the water. I looked up above me to see that a third pony was at the helm. Most likely to allow Golden Will to get some rest down in the hull. I made my way to the front of the ship as the two ponies stopped their small conversation, looked at me for a few moments, before returning to their conversation.

I stopped at the front of the ship as I looked out over the horizon in front of us. The stars and sea looked beautiful together. Especially with the moon reflecting off of the water a little over a quarter of its spin around the planet is done.

"it's a beautiful night... isn't it..." I looked up before turning around to find Bell standing in some clothing this time. It looked nice on her. A yellow short sleeve shirt with a blue skirt that went just below her thighs. She must have caught me looking as she blushed. "the ponies found me these clothes to wear... said they were tired of seeing me in rags." she said holding her arm from behind her back.

"they look very nice on you Bell." she smiled as she walked over to me and joined me looking out over the water. "so how were things once I fell asleep?" I asked her.

"Alright... Soft Heart quickly tired herself out not long after you fell asleep in the chair. I'm expecting her to wake you up in the morning." she said with a small smile. I groaned which caused her to giggle. "i... I don't think I ever thank you for helping me... for stopping me..." she then said.

"it's alright. I think anyone else would have done it... well except for the Minotaur's of course or probably just a few of them." I told her as I looked at her with a smile on my face. She smiled as well before she gave a small frown and a thoughtful look on her face. "something wrong?"

"just... thinking about what I saw about you earlier... you were sad about something when I came back with the needle and thread. Can I ask about what?"

"I was thinking... of my wife and my would have been future. If what happened way back then never happened." she looked confused. "the place I was based at with many others. Came under siege because our leader had no choice but to reveal us. To hide all our information we had to enact a defense measure known as the Melody... but we were required to leave someone behind to activate it. I volunteered for it considering there was nothing left for me."

"nothing left? But what about your wife?" she asked me.

"she died giving birth..." I looked down with my eyes closed as I could already feel her eyes looking at me with pity. "along with the child... I don't even know if it was a boy or girl!" I felt an arm go around my back and chest. We stayed like that until I started to stand up straight. She let go of me in the process as I looked her in the eyes. "thank you for your comfort."

"was kind of my job when I was in the clan... about all I was useful for," she said with a smile but I could see the sadness in her eyes.

"you stitched me up, you are taking grand care of Soft Heart since I am unable to do so properly. I don't think that's all you can do." she blushed as I gave a small chuckle. I pulled her into a hug as she gave a yelp at my movement. "with all the help you've been... I couldn't have a better friend..." she blushed even harder at the praise as I chuckled.

"what... was your wife like?" Bell then asked as I gave her a bigger smile.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! first of all, I have to apologize as I have been very busy this month with a multitude of things. I had to plan my eagle scout ceremony, my ADHD made it hard for me to focus on My Little Pony stories, I created at least ten new story ideas this month and have yet to write them giving me over 40 story ideas flowing through my head counting all of the My Little Pony stories I plan on rewriting so I am sorry to say I only have a sixth of what I uploaded the previous month... I have failed you all as I have failed a friend I treat as a brother of mine by not being able to write up any chapters for Equestrian Ranch...**

 **I hope you all will forgive me for barely having anything to post...**

 **hope you all forgive me and see you all next month if you stay around...**

I slowly opened my eyes as I woke up... another morning on this ship as it had been for the past month of traveling... I turned to my right and found that Soft Heart had once again joined me on the bed that Golden Will had made for me. I grimaced a little as I moved my leg a little. It was healing nicely at least and we had a month of no bad time occurring at the moment.

The wound had finally sealed itself yesterday as Golden Will finally found a needle and thread to help keep it closed. I was in a lot of pain when I walked but I pushed through the pain when I knew I could walk again. Being careful to avoid waking of Heart I slowly slid my arm out from under her as she whimpered and gripped my arm tighter. I sighed quietly as I stared at her sleeping face... a frown on it which ruined her cute image.

I used my right arm and pushed some of her mane out of her face as rubbed her cheek. Her frown turned into a small smile as I smiled myself. Soon I heard yelling and large movements outside as Golden Will burst into the room. Causing Heart to wake up and hug me around my waist. "a Griffon ship approaches!" I narrowed my eyes. "young one over here!" he yelled at Heart as I pushed her towards him as she quickly hid inside of a little cubby underneath the desk underneath the work desk.

I swung my feet off of the bed and grimaced a little from the pain in my left side considering my arm wasn't that badly injured anymore but it was doable just like my leg. "the ponies are now below deck!"

I placed my guns in different places to hide the guns in case I needed them.

Debora quickly helped me as I asked until soon the griffon ship pulled up next to us. The gangplank was put onto the deck as Debora sat down next to me and Golden Will stood near the bottom. "hello Minotaur!" yelled a griffon as he walked down the gangplank along with two behind him. About 10 more had flown onto the deck. "you heading to join the front?" he asked with a small smile as both Debora and I stayed out of sight near the door to the cabin.

"certainly. Although it is only I that is doing so." he responded as the griffon captain raised an eyebrow. "my two passengers though just wished to see Equestria before it was destroyed."

"and where are these two _passengers_?" the griffon asked.

"over here!" I said as he looked towards us. My right arm was gripping my P9 in a pile of rope as Debora stood in front of my arm.

"ah! There you are! You wouldn't mind if we searched the ship would you?" I noticed Bell up at the steering wheel above us as I answered.

"just stay out of our belongings as we will get along just fine," I said with a fake smile as he smiled as well before his face got serious.

"search the ship," he said in a monotone voice as all but the two griffons behind him. They began to tear the ship up. As they opened crates, spilled barrels, flew up to the crows nest. "we have reason to believe there are ponies on this ship."

"may I ask why you may think that?" Golden Will asked with narrowed eyes.

"a Minotaur thought he spotted ponies on your ship when you were leaving the pirate town." the griffon stated smugly. I narrowed my eyes. " I figured why not look and see if that accusation was... true." I could see both of the griffons behind the griffon talking was eyeing the two of us. I gripped my P9 tighter as the Griffons started to slowly make their way downstairs. "you know I feel like I've seen you before." the griffon said as he turned from Golden Will towards me. " I just can't remember where."

I could hear he was genuinely curious.

"no idea. Maybe you saw me around from time to time. I tend to travel." I answered him easily. Lying was something that all agents were required to be good in. every time we show a sign that we were lying involved being beaten to the ground. Worse thing was we all consented to it.

"I can see that," he asked amused as I saw his eyes turn to Debora. "Zebrica I'm guessing?" Debora only nodded. "heard its nice this time of year." he turned back towards me before he froze and looked down at me. "what happened to you anyway?"

"met this old mug and accidentally challenged him," I responded as the griffon chuckled. I heard screaming from downstairs as the ponies were pulled onto the deck. I looked at them impassively as the griffon chuckled and more of them flew off the ship to contain the ponies.

"well looky here! Guess they were right." the griffon gave a sinister smile as they were all forced to their knees in a line across the deck. "you know what this could mean Minotaur." he simply stared at them impassively. " I could kill you now and no one would know." Golden Will remained unmoving. "but I won't. I got some new toys to deal with..." he then gained a thoughtful look on his face. "now I remember where I saw you." he looked towards me as I narrowed my eyes. "do you happen to be called... human?"

"yes..." I answered him.

"then you are among friends!" he said with excitement. "your kind are known as warmongers much like our own!"

"how would you know?" I then asked him.

"we found some of your temples." temples? "we found you race were warmongers and we respect it!"

"then what do you see me as?" I asked them.

"just like them... although calmer then what we have read." he then said in confusion.

"that's because I am not like my kind."

"well that is... unfortunate.. get these ponies onto the ship!" the ponies began pleading for us to help them as I looked in sadness. "why did you ship them anyway Minotaur."

"a promise before the purge." Golden answered. "I promised safe voyage to those who came and needed it... once they were brought to where they needed would be when that promise was finished and my clan laws would take over."

"please! Ill tell you anything!" yelled the final stallion going up the plank.

"is there anyone else on board?" the griffon taking him asked sarcastically.

"y-yes! In the cabin under the desk!" two griffons immediately burst into the cabin as I narrowed my eyes at the stallion as the one pushing him chuckled.

"Congratulations! You get to die quickly!" he was pushed once more as he began to yell in fear. Soon I heard a scream as Soft Heart was pulled and thrown onto the deck... and that was when I acted...

standing up I kept the P9 hidden behind Debora as the two griffons walked in front of us... before I walked in behind them and pointed my gun at them. The griffons watching me froze when they saw my gun.

"I'm pissed off... with how you handle one as young as her..." the two griffons spun around with eyebrows raised before they froze and paled seeing the gun. "and now I am half tempted to shoot you..."

"easy there... buddy..." the one who had been talking to Golden Will asked with clawed hands raised. "no need to get violent..."

"Debora... grab Soft Heart." she quickly rushed over and grabbed Soft Heart and Bell quickly joined us down in front of the cabin. "now... thanks to that stallion I don't give a damn about them anymore," I answered truthfully as Bell gave a small gasp and covered her mouth with her hands. rule number 12 for missions... never trust someone who wronged you once, never help those... who have wronged you twice. "because they have pissed me off to no end. They have been helpful, yes but they have pissed me off for the last time because of him."

"OK.. what do you want?" the griffon asked.

"so now you want to negotiate?" I then asked. "regardless of the fact I have enough ammunition on me to kill you all with the training I have?"

"Um... yes?"

"then talk," I said in a stern tone.

"we leave with the ponies." I narrowed my eyes as I walked over a little and pushed the gun into the back of the left griffons head. "b-but we leave the foal with you!"

"and how can I believe that you won't come back around?" I said pushing the griffons head forward with the barrel as I pulled out my hidden magnum and pointed it at the other griffon who stopped moving to get ready to grab my gun.

"y-you don't." he answered. "you can only trust us." I stared him in the eyes. "how about a trade?"

"trade?" I asked him.

"y-yes a trade. One of our own." the griffons surrounding us widened their eyes as I raised an eyebrow. He wanted to trade one of his own who could possibly kill everyone on this ship and give him a reason to come back. So basically it was a win-win for him. "a prisoner of your own while we leave."

"why would you give up one of your own crew?" I asked him.

"because she doesn't deserve to be on the crew. That and I believe in the curse of females on ships... but seeing that you have females on your ship I guess you don't believe that. Ever since she came onto the ship, faking being a male, we kept her in the brig and have been hit by bad luck constantly. Basically, you taking her would be a big favor!" he finished in a joking tone and gave a sheepish laugh. Nobody else followed up his laughter as you could cut the tension in the air with a knife.

"very well..." he gave a sigh of relief as he made a hand gesture and several griffons flew up to the ship before soon returning with another griffon with a bag over her head. She was thrown onto the deck as I noticed both her hands and feet were tied up. I watched as the griffon leader walked over and removed the sack over her head. "she is still breathing." I looked towards her chest, not in that way! And saw she was still breathing. Her breathing was slow so she wasn't in any pain or need of medical attention from what I could see. "she has been sedated and put to sleep ever since we found her out... so... let my two boys go..."

"move... slowly..." I told the two as they started to slowly make their way over to the captain. I still had a bad feeling about this. As Golden Will brought over the sleeping griffon.

"you must be thinking of why we would give up someone you don't know. Griffon females are very valuable at the moment and are to not be killed."

"why?" I asked.

"because they are low in number." Golden Will answered as I was confused. "while the ponies have too many females and are a peaceful race. The griffons are the opposite in all ways. Being a warlike species with only 97 percent of them being female. They are like trophies to those who own them but are respected. The only reason why they haven't died out is because there is at least one female in every clutch of eggs. Said clutch of eggs number in the tens."

"that... sounds painful..." I answered as he nodded as the griffon captain looked over the two griffons that were just at gunpoint.

"it is... it is also why females prefer to not have chicks but they are forced to regardless and they go into hiding. Regardless of this fact! Griffon numbers are always rising."

"Alright, boys! Let us sail off!" all the griffons quickly flew onto their ship as the griffon captain gave me one more look from the middle of the gangplank. "this is the only time we will leave you alone... the king will demand us to come after you once he hears about you."

"then don't tell him," I stated in a narrow tone as he gave me a saddened smile.

"can't... if I don't someone on my crew will and I would rather not be under probation. The seas are my life, my boy! I wish you luck!" I watched as he finished walking onto his ship as the plank was pulled on board before it quickly moved away from the boat. Bell buried her head into my chest as she held Soft Heart close as we could hear the yells for help of the ponies that were taken.

I knew Bell would question me later about my decision.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everybody! First of all before I answer anybodies biggest question I got a few things to ask...

…

…

…

have you ever truly thought about yourself?

Has your mind ever been so cluttered up with things like ideas, memories, and even thoughts that it just shuts down on you and by shut down I mean when your mind just turns blank as you cant seem to process anything and can only reflect on yourself?

It happened to me not even a hour ago... and it scared me as well as opened my eyes severally...

first let me explain the reason why it scared me. As a child, with severe ADHD, my mind was always running around and having me do things that would be shameful. I learned to live with it as it very quickly and it also quickly became apart of myself as I grew older to the point that its thanks to this mindstate that let me start my own Fanfiction account. In the beginning I was absolutely horrible at typing stories as those who know me may very well know but slowly I began to do better and better with my work to what it is today... or well before as who knows how well I will type once I finish this message. To me my ADHD was a godsend as it never left me truly bored... until an hour ago as I was reading fanfics...

my mind went blank...

no memories...

no troubles worrying me...

no new ideas...

no fixing old ideas...

not even thoughts...

for once in my entire life... I was helpless as I didn't know what to do as soon I started to see my faults in life. Thanks to living with my grandfather I gained his procrastination from his example so it makes me not want to do anything in life almost all the time and just want to do what I love... next would be my perverted nature...

in my defense on that part I learned about sec from listening to highschoolers when I rode the bus to school when I was a kid and with ADHD it turned horrible for me... heck I have no idea how to properly ask a girl out...

that aside another thing about me was my way of overthinking... simple answers would slip past me as I made very complicated answers instead, never helped me in math, but nonetheless I would overhtink just about everything... another fault of mine...

is making promises I am not sure I am capable of truly keeping for to long... for this I must apologise to a certain someone who's name I wont say but I will be sending him/her a private message concerning this after I post this. The reason I say this is a fault was that the person had first sent me a request and denied them due to the fact I didn't watch what they wanted me to do a crossover with so when they sent another request... I felt so guilty I decided to try to watch what he requested and see if I could do it... and found that it was almost to hard for me to do not long after telling him I would write it...

so scold me...

flame me...

I deserve every ounce of it for trying to do something I simply just couldn't... heck I deserve even fucking worse...

FOR DOING IT TO A FRIEND WHO HAS BEEN WITH ME FOR SEVERAL YEARS!

He requested a pure lemon story... this story was the first version of Equestrian Ranch. I tried and tried but I couldn't do it... and then I didn't even have the nerve to tell him I couldn't do it and just kept on trying before I finally worked it up... that last for almost a year...

…

…

…

some of you might be wondering why I am telling you this... but I think it is the right thing to do... I am a man about to turn 20... I am not active... I don't have a job... I am a HYPERACTIVE IDIOT WHO BARELY GRADUATED HIGHSCHOOL!

I know my faults all thanks to what happened to me... and I think through my rant I also explained why it opened my eyes...

so I hope you can all forgive me...

heck... makes me want to wait a few days to see what wrath I am going to receive from all of you but I put it off for to long...

I have returned hopefully for the better. Tonight I will be reading my own stories to see where I left off... I hope you all can forgive me and I can understand if you wont...

3...

2...

1...

chow...


End file.
